


Soulmate Interview

by VoidSpace



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Interview, M/M, OC interviewers, Questions, Random & Short, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: Rick and Morty answer 5 questions about being soulmates on a Morning talk-show.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Soulmate Interview

“Good morning to you!” Sam grinned as he waited for the audience claps to die down. “Today is an exciting day, we have our special guests waiting to talk to us, isn’t that right Venessa?” Sam asked with a bright white smile as he looked over at his equally white-toothed blond-headed co-host. 

“That’s right Sam, we’ve been trying to get these two on for a while now, and when their appearance was confirmed the questions came pouring in,” she turned to smile at the audience her eyes focused at the camera now. “It’s the soulmates that we’ve heard about, the ones that have broken all the barriers and have people scratching their heads and asking what the heck is going on. We’ve been curious. You've been curious and now for an exclusive interview we have them joining us live on our screen today from their hometown of Seattle, Washington.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith.” Alan finished off and the audience applauded as the large display behind the two lit up. Rick and Morty appeared on the screen dressed in button-up shirts with their hair neatly brushed. Rick looked completely uninterested sitting next to Morty who looked nervous.

“We would first like to thank you both for joining us on Morning Hour with Venessa and Sam. We’re thrilled to have you on our show.”

“Uh...n-nice to meet you too, both of you” Morty answered rubbing his hands nervously. Rick sighed nodding his head in acknowledgment. 

“I’m sure you're both aware that the entire world has been talking about and speculating exactly how this happened.” Morty nodded and Sam continued. “We’d love to get to know the two of you more. The grandfather, grandson soulmate pair that are decades apart and throwing everything we thought we knew right out the window. Some say that the stars aligned, some say that it’s a sign that soulmate marks aren’t the end all be all. But we’re just here to ask some questions that have been on people’s minds for years now. Our followers have been tweeting us questions for weeks and we’ve picked the top five that we think will satisfy most of the world's curiosity.” Sam finished as Venessa picked the oversized question cards from an offscreen location and set them down on the desk. 

“Are the two of you ready to answer?" She asked.

“Y-yeah,” Morty answered as Rick nodded. 

“Alright, the first question with more than 900k likes is one related to time. So how long did it take for both of you to realize that you were soulmates?”

“Hi- hey yeah, Morty here was always *beep*ing complaining and moaning about his soulmate, see I figured it was all a bunch of *beep* since you know, I’m an old *beep* without one.” He paused to drink some alcohol and burp loudly while Morty mumbled an apology before continuing.“Anyways little *beep* came into my room a week after he’d gotten his mark to ask me about mine and let me *beep*ing tell you we--”

“Haha yeah, I-I did, didn’t I Rick?” Morty interrupted him loudly and Rick looked over at him his eyebrow arched. “I’d been getting weird feelings around h-him and I remember thinking that our marks were similar b-but it'd been a long time since I'd seen his, so I needed t-to know. After I showed him mine he showed me the c-complimentary one he had on his waist.”

“Wan-want me to fill them in on what happened after?” Rick wiggled his eyebrows and Morty elbowed him promptly. 

“Haha, alright you two we’re a family-friendly show,” Venessa said and the audience laughed while Morty chuckled awkwardly as Rick overexaggerated being in pain until the laughter died down.

“Okay then, on to the next question, this is one that many people didn't imagine going well, here it is. How did your family react to the news?”

Rick laughed heartily, “Should have seen my son-in-law, it was hilarious. I wish-I wish I had something to record it.”

“Y-yeah it took some adjusting, m-my sister was okay with it first, she talked to my mom and well they checked and it's exactly the same. So they could see that we were already really good at being...family so it kinda s-seemed natural, e-everyone’s okay with it now.” 

“That’s great to hear,” Sam said to them before turning to the audience. “We’ve all heard the story of soulmates from completely different worlds finding each other and family being unhappy. So it’s great to hear a story of acceptance, isn’t it?” The audience cheered. 

Venessa waited until the cheers died down and started the next question, “So we’ve been curious as most soulmates hardly ever meet before the marks are formed. Was there some awkward times before the reveal, since he’s… he’s so much younger.” She finished awkwardly. 

“Oh, I can answer that,” Rick moved his arm around Morty’s shoulder. “Luckily Venessa, I was MIA for the first 13 years of my grandson’s life. I visited him when he was a baby and I can tell you that I wasn’t lusting for his baby--”

“Rick!” Morty hissed cutting him off and Rick grinned at him.

“Sorry Morty," he said in a teasing voice before continuing. "Any-Anyways when I got back, I just saw him as my idiot grandson, it wasn’t until he hit fifteen when weird thoughts kept popping up...I figured it was my brain *beep*ing with me and ignored that weird *beep*. Until he hit sixteen and busted into my room with his soul mark and practically ripped me apart, you guys know what I mean.” He winked at the audience and some of them cheered and cat-called.

“A-and you Morty?” Sam asked moving the conversation. 

"Well I-I kinda had a crush on him s-since he showed up, b-but I wasn’t ever going to--I was waiting to find my soulmate. I n-never thought it would actually be him, he never let me know he liked me. S-so it was k-kinda a surprise when I f-found out.” Morty answered leaning a bit closer to Rick. 

“That’s so sweet, isn’t it?” Venessa asked and the audience awed. 

“Alright now for the fourth question,” Sam picked up the next card. “Rick, everyone has been curious about your previous relationship, since nearly all soulmates wait, and none soulmates having children is unheard of, it’s strange to many people that you had a daughter. Would you care to share how that happened?”

“Not-not much of a story but okay. So I ran into this chick in the bookstore, she was cute, about two years younger than me. Didn’t think much of it ‘til she ran over to give me her number. I had a feeling about her so I called her up and we met. I mean we showed each other our marks right away and they didn’t match. For some reason, she wouldn't move on though and I liked something about her. I always thought the whole soulmate thing was bull*beep* so I decided to *beep* the system and date her. We couldn’t get married cause of the mark shit, we had my daughter and it lasted for three years until we broke up. I came back to visit Beth every now and then, and talked to her before she passed.”

“Did she ever find her soulmate?” Venessa asked. 

“Nope, that’s why I was convinced it was a *beep*ed system. She wanted to get back with me, but honestly, I just wasn’t feeling it.” Rick shrugged.

“Wow, just imagine a mark that’s fifty years in the future influencing your decisions. If that doesn’t prove that life has a plan for us I don’t know what would.” Venessa said turning to the audience then back to the screen. “Thank you for sharing your story with us today.”

“No problem,” Rick answered taking another drink. 

“Alright, well we have one last question for you two,” Sam picked up the last card. “We know that most soulmates are close in age, so the world wanted to know how have you come to terms with the age difference and difference in life expectancies.” 

Morty shrugged, “I-it’s not really a big deal, we’re happy and I love him. I don’t really th-think about the age difference.” He looked at Rick with a fond smile. 

“Plus I’m not planning to die for at least another hundred years,” Rick added before kissing Morty’s forehead. “This *beep*ing universe put us together and I’ll be damned if it takes us apart any time soon. I love him too much to make him cry."

Venessa wiped her eyes with a tissue, “I hope you two get all the time in the world.” The audience clapped and cheered with various people in the crowd wiping their eyes and blowing their noses. 

“Th-thanks,” Morty said smiling as he hugged Rick. 

“Thank you so much for joining us, we wish you all the best Rick and Morty,” Sam said.

They nodded and Morty waved with a happy smile while Rick waved still looking at Morty fondly. The screen went black and the two hosts turned to the audience. 

“Well, that got a little raunchy there Venessa.”

“It sure did Sam, but from what we've seen and heard you can tell that those two are very much in love.”

“You sure can Venessa. So if you’d like to tell us how this interview has changed your opinion or not please tweet your thoughts to #goodmorningvs. We will be discussing the top comments during tomorrow’s show.”

“Up next we'll be talking to the author of the bestseller, “How I Made My Bed in The Alpines. Stay tuned.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was in the abandoned pile for a long time. But imagining cheerful morning voices asking these questions made me finish it lol. (also season 4 being awesome haha)


End file.
